fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy
(It is also on Idea Wiki: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Collin_the_Speedy_Boy) Collin the Speedy Boy is a action-adventure game series developed by Warner Bros. Entertainment. Info When a Teary eyed destroys Alabama, a 10th grader boy named Collin and his friends forms a team called The Speed of Light in order to fight the Teary Eyeds and the Elefishes with the help of the fingers and a talking opossum. WB #Collin the Speedy Boy #Collin the Speedy Boy 2 #Collin the Speedy Boy: The Finger Rescue #Collin: Shattered Orbs (Shallow, Aleia, Heathe, McKinsley and Caitlin's debut) #Jasmine's Journey (first Collin game to recieve an E10+ rating) #Collin the Speedy Boy: Color World (first Collin game to feature power-ups; Ariel and The Tears debut) #Collin: The Radiant Crystal (an episodic game from WB Games and Telltale Games) #Collin and Stacie Team Up! (Cheyenne and the Muds debut) #Collin and Stacie: The Haunted World #Paper Paige New Adventure #Collin and Sonic: Heroes Unite! #Collin and Stacie: Clash of Reptile Frank (Gunk's debut) #Collin: Secrets of the Black Orb #Untitled fourth Collin and Stacie game #Collin: Speed of Fight #Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game #Collin: Megaspeed Baseball #Collin: Project Dimensions #LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game #Collin: Jurrasic Adventure #Collin's Yarn Journey #Collin: The Black Brotherhood #Collin the Speedy Boy: Star Wars #Collin: Pixar Adventure To be announced games *Collin's Last Journey) (Final game; Collin's adventure will continue on comics, movies and TV. However, the Lagan's Adventure series will continue.) Crossover games CTSB ''characters are playable in crossover games like ''Super Smash Bros. Maximum (a collab of Nintendo-WB-Namco), Warner Bros. Infinity and its sequel. In addition, CTSB would be also one of the franchises representing in Warner Bros. VS. Capcom with Collin and Stacie being playable (through their Legends counterparts as Alternate skins) and Warner Bros. All-Stars Fighters. Collin, Bryte, Goof, Flappy, Haley Flanagan, Lagan and Stacie are one of the playable characters on the Sonic Riders-styled racing game, Warner Bros. Racers. More games soon.. Characters *Collin Brady (now known as Collin the Speedy Boy) / Super Collin *Heather Lansdell *Wesley Ledlow (now known as The Wesdragon) *Laney Jefferys *Jake *Captain Phineas *Patrick *Hannah Abernathy (Collin's ex-girlfriend) *Trent Wright *Stacie Aday (now known as Stacie the Speedy Girl) / Super Stacie *Tommy the Opossum *Paper Paige *Saki Yumiko *Cheyenne Grady *Jasmine "Jasmyne" Nicole Todd (Collin's girlfriend) *Ariel Naylor *Heather Adams *Aleia Kelsey *Caitlin Staggs *McKinsley Skipworth *Caleigh Allen *Haley Malone *Lagan Ann Fuller *Haley Flanagan *Ethan Davis Fingers *GoofFinger *CheeFinger *MacaroniFinger *IceFinger *Flappy McFinger *Razor McFinger *Lil' Swampy *VoodooFinger *AnimalFinger *Taily *Fang Suckle (evil, works with the Teary Eyeds and the elefish) Teary Eyeds *Teary Eyed Bryte *Buck *Eddie *Fredrick *Eli *Bob *Kenny *Wild Tears *Elisha Preston (leader) *Tear Stacie *Alexis Boyd *Morgan Bendall *Savannah Ledlow *Tear Austin More Teary Eyeds soon... Animals *Hootloth (Owl/sloth) *Hifox (Hippo/fox) *Skunkeet (Skunk/parakeet) *Platydragonsaur (Platypus/dragon/dinosaur) *Bog (Bear/dog) *Elefish (Elephant/fish) *Catavulture (Cat/giant vulture) *Hippopotamus *Bat *Cat *Dog *Weasel *Opossum *Elephant *Rabbit (Cheyenne's pet only) *Bears *Black Bears *Polar bears (Mostly in Ice's home) *Panda Bears *Hedgehogs *Flying-squirrel *Giant armadillo *Armadillo *Silky anteater *Anteater *Giant anteater *Kangaroo *Penguin *Sea lion *Sea otter *Seal *Walrus *Birds *Squirrel *Pig *Bull *Cow *Chipmunk *Finger monkeys *Sloths (Phygramy) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Apatosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Branchisaurus *Velociraptor *Triceratops *Pterodactyl *Stegosaurus *Mosasaurus *Parasaurolophus *Allosaurus *Dilophsaurus *Gigantanosaurus *Troodon *Spinosaurus *Brontosaurus *Nytcosaurus *Pterdaustro *Iguanodon *Utahraptor *Yi Enemies *Snnizerker *Bites *Elefishes *Vampire Elefishes *Dr. Soupcan Noticable Animals Dinosaurs *Sharp, Dr. Soupcan (Tyransaurus Rex) *Gurkha, Phil, Master of Speed (deceased) (Velcoiraptors) *Vincent (Ankylosaurus) *Tootise, Shallow (Apatosauruses) *Quillwing and Nightshade (Pterodactyls) *Carlos (Triceratops) *Sandler (Stegosaurus) *Brandon (Brontosaurus) *Gunk (Allosaurus) *Rev, Apollo (deceased) (Parasaurolophus) *Bottomteeth (Pterdaustro, named by T.E Blythe) *Blade, Skar and Earl (Troodons) *Captain Phineas (Utahraptor) Any Noticable dinosaur ideas? Animals *Many of the Elefishes *Lickety Spit (Giant anteater) *Tommy (Opossum) *Sue (Flying squirrel) *Silky (silky anteater) *Rolly (giant armadillo) Any Noticable animal ideas? More soon... Trivia *The saga will be incapable of breaking the fourth wall. *If the saga succeeds, the saga may have a feature film. *Each hero has powers: **Collin - Speed **Heather - Fire **Wesdragon - Dragon with laser breath **Trent - Light and Animal-shifting **Patrick - Shadow **Jake - Laser **Laney - Invisible **Hannah - Ice **Stacie - Speed **Aleia - Shadow (same power as Patrick) **Caitlin - Teleport **Heather - Flip out *There was a joke made by one of the CTSB directors of an M-rated Conker-styled CTSB game. (Don't worry, there will be no M-rated CTSB game.) Names in other languages * Japanese: コリン迅速な少年 * Chinese: 科林迅速的男孩 * Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년 * German: Der schnelle junge Collin (titled Fingers in films) * Spanish: Collin el Nino Veloz * French: Collin Boy Speedy Spin-off franchises *Collin Legends *Collin and Stacie *Lagan's Adventure *Catlin the Speedy Girl (gender-bent version of Collin the Speedy Boy) Reception So far, the games has mixed and positive reviews. So far, none of the games had bad reviews. All of the games are commerical successes. (I know there's a poll, but what do you think? Put your opinions in the comments.) Poll What do you think of this idea? Awesome idea! It should exist! (1/5) Not bad. (2/5) Meh... (3/5) Don't like it, but I don't hate it either (4/5) Terrible! (5/5) Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Franchises Category:SpyroandLPSfan's Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated E Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games